Zatanna Zatara
Personality Zatanna Zatara is a passionate, eccentric, free spirited magician with a heart of gold. Though new to the world of magic, she has quickly displayed a unique knack and has had little difficulty in finding her place amongst monsters, mages and all that goes bump in the night. Having taken up residence in The House of Mystery alongside the engimatic John Constantine, she is on a quest to find her Father and stop the Cult of the Cold Flame once and for all. Possessing a natural wanderlust thanks to her Romani ancestors and nomadic upbringing, she is an adventurer at heart whose courage, fearlessness and compassionate nature lend to her budding status as a hero in the world of mystery and magic. Dreamy, odd and a little more than eccentric, Zatanna is a strange girl who lives with her head in the clouds. Highly imaginative and possessing an eye for the strange, Zatanna sees the universe through a unique lens which only she seems privvy to. Having long believed in monsters and the world of invisible people even before learning about the world of actual magic, Zatanna has long seen the world she lives in as a brilliant, beautiful place, filled with magic and mystery. Though confronted with numerous horrors in her relatively brief tour aboard The House of Mystery, Zatanna's view of the world she lives in has only found affirmation in her eyes. Gifted with the ability to find beauty in the strangest of places, there is no place in any plane of existence she is not excited to see. Passionate and filled with wanderlust, Zatanna has always had difficulty staying in any one place for too long. For Zatanna, the world is a place filled with the limitless possibiliity for excitement and she is often looking towards future horizons even as she drops her bags in the hotel. Only too eager to explore werewolf bars and zombie infested swamps, Zatanna has a tendency of leaping before looking, holding little regard for concepts like "caution" or "personal safety". This is not because Zatanna is ignorant to the danger she is often in. To Zatanna, the thrill of a new experience, dangerous encounter or possible adventure far outweighs the risk she runs of incurring bodily harm. Rather than living with the fear of what could happen, Zatanna tends to live impulsively, treating every day as if it were her last. Though she rarely plans even as far ahead as breakfast, she is a talented improvisationalist whose keen mind and knack for flying by the seat of her pants tends to pave her route out of trouble where her lack of planning would otherwise hinder her. Raised with a deep understanding of her gypsy heritage, Zatanna has long attributed special significance to dreams, tea leaves and the arrangement of tarot cards. Though generally laid back, she is surprisingly superstitous at times, especially in regards to the dead and dying. Unlike Constantine, she is always careful to pay her respects to the dearly departed and to ease the passing of potentially angry spirits to the other side. She has a special reverence for all of life and views taking a life as a last resort. This has little to do with her spiritual beliefs and more to do with her. Ultimately, Zatanna just really hates killing and is always quick to find any alternative solution. Held with equal disdain in her eyes is any kind of offense to personal freedom. Almost above all else, Zatanna believes in every creature's right to be free. Though generally slow to anger, there are fewer more effective ways of sparking that special fire in her eyes than by confronting her with some form of oppression. Intelligent and possessing a keen mind, Zatanna is a strange genius of sorts with a natural talent for reading others. Keenly observant and deeply intuitive, Zatanna tends to see to the heart of most people and is generally good at reading the intentions of those around her. Even when granted the wisdom to see the answers to many mysteries, Zatanna also has a knack for knowing when to hold her tongue and when to speak up. Deeply empathetic, she connects easily with others and is quick to offer a comforting hand or old tune over unwanted counsel or advise. Deeply loyal to those she cares for, Zatanna would follow these to the pits of Tartarus and back. In all, Zatanna is a passionate, good hearted hero new to the world of magic, mystery and monsters. She is slowly coming into her own as a hero. History Zatanna Maragaret Zatara was born on December 2nd, 1998 in New Orleans Louisiana. The result of a very brief trist, she was abandoned at the hospital shortly after her birth by her young Mother and sent to live with her Father, a travelling magician. Zatanna was an odd girl with a propensity for day dreaming, exploring and getting into mischief. She loved playing dress up, often insisting on donning strange costumes of her own design on a daily basis. Troubled by nightmares from an early age, she was told by her Father from a young age that she had nothing to fear from the monsters in her closet, but that they had everything to fear from her. Having been born with the sight, or the ability to see spirits, Zatanna found herself capable of seeing "the invisible people" from an early age. She was never troubled by these visions, but took them in stride. She took to recording the people she often saw in the sketchbook she carried with her along with various aspects of the many strange dreams she often had. Zatanna's early years were spent travelling the open road. Never staying in any one place for too long, she was home schooled by her Father and raised on a steady diet of unique literature, music and life experience. When Zatanna was thirteen, she met the enigmatic Bruce Wayne who was training under her Father in escape artistry. Zatanna quickly developed a significant crush on the handsome stranger and even shared her first kiss with him shortly before his departure. When Zatanna was sixteen, she travelled with her Father to Las Vegas, Nevada where Giovanni was to put on his biggest show ever. Though she attended his final show anticipating her Father's greatest grand finale, she never anticipated the world of adventure, magic and mayhem which she would instead be walking into, specifically with the introduction of the strange man who would change the course of her life forever. Notable Accomplishments -Joined John Constantine in The House of Mystery (S01E01) -Faced Denizen of the The Black (S01E02) Notable Victories -Anton Arcane (S01E02) Relationships with Others Open minded, kind hearted and enthusiastic, Zatanna tends to play well with others and makes friends easily. Zatanna shares a complex relationship with enigmatic arcane dabbler, John Constantine. Almost from the moment Zatanna first met John, she knew that there was something really special about him and it didn't take her hearing Sinatra in her dreams to know that she had fallen madly and deeply for him. Though possessing no delusions about the kind of person John is (she has referred to him as a bastard on several occassions), Zatanna nevertheless sees a hero inside of John, even if he doesn't see it in himself. She admires him for his reckless courage as much as she admires him for his talent as a thief and con man. Though John has been adament in his attempts of pushing Zatanna away, she has proven herself equally adament in staying by his side. She loves John, recklessly, passionately and completely and there is little (if anything) she wouldn't do for him. Zatanna shares a very deep and special bond with her Father, the esteemed sorcerer Giovanni Zatara. Owing to her unorthodox upbringing, Zatanna's Father has been her most constant friend and companion and their relationship isn't one she would trade for anything in the world. In spite of the many secrets he has kept from her over the course of her life, Zatanna trusts her Father explicitly. Though obviously eager to be reunited with him, she has little concern for her Father's safety and all of the confidence in the world that he will come back to her as he once promised her a very long time ago. Powers and Abilities Paraphernelia '-Tarot Cards:' Zatanna carries on her person at all times a tattered deck of tarot cards, gifted to her by her Father. She performs tarot readings semi regularly and owing to her status as a homo magi, her readings are typically pretty accurate. '-Spectometers: '''Zatanna owns a colorful pair of 3-D glasses which she has dubbed her "spectometers". Though Zatanna claims the glasses allow her to perform a number of tasks, these items are actually mundane and possess no real power. They look cool, though. '-Marked Cards:''' Zatanna also owns a marked deck of cards which she uses to cheat at poker. Recently, Zatanna has decided to abandon this deck as she's fairly sure they've become loyal to Constantine. Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes -Play by actress is Hannah Murray Trivia -Loves music of all varieties, with an especial fondness for punk, romani, electronica and folk. Favorite bands in no particular order include David Bowie, The Clash, The Sex Pistols, Gogol Bordello, Trans Continental Hustle and The Dropkick Murpheys -Favorite color is a tie between purple and aquamarine. -Has an especial fondness for the smell of old books -Favorite animals are turtles, no wait: penguins. No, turtles. Turtles are definitely her favorite. -Has a propensity for collecting odd knick knacks, weird hats and sweaters. -Has an especial fondness for odd cult classics, musicals and black and white films. Favorite movies in no particular order are Repo Man, Fear & Loathing, Labyrnth, Star Wars and The Wizard of Oz. -Loves tourist traps and gift shops -Favorite food changes on a weekly basis -Owns over ten fake I.D's which she's accumulated in her travels. -Knows how to read palms, but has never read her own palm. Category:PCs Category:Female Characters Category:Homo Magi Category:Romani Characters Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Spellcasters Category:Backwards Magic Category:Native of Earth-Prime Category:Justice League Dark Category:Season 1